


Camren

by Wolfman_Jagger



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Full Shift Werewolves, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Smut, Pack, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfman_Jagger/pseuds/Wolfman_Jagger
Summary: Preview:Lauren POV-My whole life I was told, "Be courageous and take what you want, if you are shy and small you might never get an opportunity to be happy." I thought the one time if I listened to this, it would give me happiness and eternal love, (of course with a little turbulence along the line), but I was wrong. I would of never thought it would've lead me to running for my life through the woods away from my one chance at bliss.A/N:I can't come up with a title so it's just Camren, if you can come up with one (this story will have werewolves by the way) email me at...wolfmanjagger@gmail.comAlso there will NOT be any smut in this story, one I feel like I would let you down because I am not experienced in that field whatsoever and the smut would be terrible so, sorry, please enjoy the story though😎😎😎





	Camren

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics, please be gentle about it, I have this posted on Wattpad and I thought i'd share it, it is not a complete story, I will try my best to complete it.  
> Please do not convert this, if anyone wants to, without asking me first, please and thank you, enjoy...

Chapter 1 

Lauren POV-

Hi, my name is Lauren michelle Jauregui, I am a Cuban American 16 year old teenager, and I live in a small town in Tennessee, home of country music. I have dark brown hair, green eyes, and I am 5,4. Currently I'm Sophomore in high school and bored as hell. 

Right now I'm in math and this woman doesn't understand how boring she is. She doesn't explain anything right, so all class I just sit here drawing whatever comes to mind. I'm pretty good at math so I don't have to worry about failing but the school could at least have mercy on these other kids cause with this teacher there gonna fucking fail. A high pitched voice snapped me out of my thoughts, “Lauren, did you hear what I just said?” 

“No”, obviously not you dumb bitch, why ask?

“Why?” she said, oh my god is this not self explanatory?

“Cause I wasn't listening”

“Why?” OH MY GOD!!!!! 😤😤😤

“Because I didn't want to! Can you not figure this out by yourself! Is it that hard?!” my voice cracked, “Like damn!” I snapped. I know I probably shouldn't have yelled but seriously like back off and leave me alone. I heard the whole class gasp, mainly because of what I said, but also because I don't usually talk in any class unless my friend's are there with me.

“This is not acceptable, go to the principal's office and tell him why you can't focus in class and can't seem to have self control” she said. I got up and stuffed my computer and papers in my backpack and left. I walked through the hallways, trying to decide whether I should go to the office or not. I probably should, she most likely called the office and I shouldn't get in more trouble than I already am. I walk in and sat down, as soon as I walked in and I swear the receptionist glared at me like I just killed her cat or something. I did nothing to her either, I may have commented that she always had a stick up her ass one time, but that was nowhere near her so I don't know and just returned her look. I decided that this was pointless and pulled out my headphones and pressed play on my Lana del rey playlist on Pandora, instead of her songs it played Focus by Ariana Grande, I was a little sad about it but it's fine, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the song. I sat there around 15 minutes until I felt a tap on my shoulder, I opened my eyes and there it was, a tall, middle aged man with a angry expression, I took out my headphones, just in time hear him say,

“My office, now!” and walk in his office. I put my phone up and walked in after him. I sat down and looked around and there were pictures of his daughter and football trophies everywhere. 

"Why?” he said bringing me back to why I was here.

"Why what?" I played dumb.

"Why did you yell at your math teacher?" he asked.

“She asked stupid questions, that were self explanatory,” I explained bluntly. He looked at me amused. He then opened his mouth to speak.

"What happened, what did she do to provoke you and cause you to have an outburst like that? And already in first period?" he pressed. I don't understand the point of this, like it is gonna make me try and take it back. Ha, no....

"I told you already" 

"No, you said she asked dumb questions, was there an actual reason to be mad at her?" I started to get aggravated, why can't they just leave me be?  
"First of all, she has plenty things that i could've yelled at her for but I didn't, yes it was a dumb reason but she wouldn't back off, if you don't want people to get mad at her get a good teacher, she can't even teach the right content, the only reason I'm passing is because I took extra math classes last year, the others just drown in F's because she doesn't help anyone, even though its her job to help with math! She needs to learn how to do math before critizing others math skills!" I was done yelling at him, I wasn't particularly mad at him but he happened to be there in my view. My blood was boiling so I sat down and tried to calm down. He sat there for a few moments with a dumbfounded expressions, not knowing I had that much of a temper. He then broke the silence,  
"I wasn't aware of this, we go by credentials, we don't test their skills on the spot so don't blame us, we'll look into it but you need to calm down" he spoke gently, carefully choosing his next words.

"Lets talk about something else, how is your family, Chris, Taylor, and your mom?" I thought I might as well give him an answer since he didn't do anything wrong.

"They're good, Chris and Taylor have good grades, friends, they still have problems with dads death, but mom is worse she is fine with work and she tries to act tough, but I know she is depressed, she barely comes home much because she is at work all the time" I took a deep breath and continued,

"Im just so stressed, I have to take care of Taylor and Chris in everything else, school, society, puberty, which is hard with Chris because I don't exactly handle guys process, I'm fine with taylor, I have to go through all their personal issues, emotions and thoughts, I don't mind but its tiring some times, you know?" I finished out out of breath and fully relaxed. He looked at me understanding and concerned.

"I know its hard but your struggles will end someday, whether you think it or not, here's a start, you try not to yell at anyone for the rest of the day and i'll let you off the hook since this is the first time you have been called in here, try to control you temper, try methods like get a stress ball or count to ten or something like that, it will probably help" he offered.

"Thank you and i'll look at those methods", I stood up, "I will try not to but I will warn you that i could be in here again if anyone tries to get in my face," I informed him. He nodded as we walked towards the door, noticing the bell rang just a minute ago. 

"If you need anyone to talk to or something come to me or the counselor, we'll listen just don't do anything for the rest if the day, now go to second period" he said. I genuinely appreciated that, no one has ever tried to do something like that for me, I've always kind of been on my own. 

"Thanks, I will" As soon as I  walked out of the office I was bombarded by 2 familiar people.


End file.
